


The Blue of Your Eyes Was Infinite

by cricket_aria



Category: Monster Loves You
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Eldritch Creature Falls in Love with Human But Can't Express Its Love in a Way Humans Understand, Mid-Canon, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/pseuds/cricket_aria
Summary: While sneaking around the human city you come across a monstrous display.





	The Blue of Your Eyes Was Infinite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).



> I had a dream and you were in it  
> The blue of your eyes was infinite  
> You seemed to be  
> In love with me  
> Which isn’t very realistic  
> -The Magnetic Fields, “I Don’t Believe You”
> 
> Second person POV because somehow it just felt weird to try to give the playable monster a name to use third.

You decide to spend the evening wandering one of the places claimed by humans, daring enough to walk right along one of the rough gray paths they somehow shaped the earth into (though not so daring that you aren’t doing it in one of the areas right on the outskirts of their city, where they’d captured plants and forced them to grow into thick clumps dense enough to hide you if it’s needed). Ever since you became an elder and needed to worry less about your own time coming to an end you’ve found yourself more and more drawn to human places, thoughts twisting around in your head about whether the way things had always been were the way they always needed to stay. Maybe you’ll be able to make them different, now that your life wasn’t going to flash away to a human’s perspective too quickly to convince any of them of anything.

You try to see everything you can of their lands now that those thoughts are stuck in your head, hoping your cleverness will be up to the task of finding some way to make them think better of monsterkind if only you watch them enough. On this night what you’re surprised to find in your watching is a human door with a wide variety of artifacts arranged in a half-circle in front of it, in what looks exactly like a monster’s courtship display.

Your first thought is that you had no idea humans did that too, and maybe you’ve found a common point to connect on.

Your second is that, wait, the artifact ticking away in the center of the group looks awfully familiar…

And your last is, is that Blotz hiding behind a human’s captured tree?

You don’t have time to wonder any more, because he’s spotted you and is frantically waving for you to hide too. “Get down get down!” he hisses, somehow making it sound like a command for once in his life in spite of his voice being as thin and wheedling as ever. You’re so surprised that he manages it that you give in to his urging to duck behind the plant yourself without even trying to argue. Timid Blotz has hardly even dared stand around near you since you ascended, too afraid you might turn out to be the type of elder who would eat adult monsters who were starting to get soft around their centers, and even before then he wasn’t the type to speak sharply. “It’s about to happen, and they can’t see _you!_ ” 

“You know this is a human’s house, Blotz?” you ask, eyeballing the display he’s put together. “There’s not a monster in there.”

“Shhhhhh,” he hisses. “It’s starting!” You don’t see anything that he could be talking about and are beginning to think his brain might be going mushy before he’s even made his trip back to the spawning vat. But then that ticking artifact in the center, they same one you once repaired for him, suddenly begins to shriek shrilly.

It shrieks on for a long moment before the door to the human house flies open, and the human inside fliee out. Their mouth is opened wide, baring their teeth as well as any monster could, though theirs are mostly flat and dull and hardly worth the display, and they bellow out a roar that sounds like “ _Who the hell put all this crap in my yard?_ ”

Blotz sighs, staring at the human dreamily. “Aren’t they fierce?” he asks.

“I thought you didn’t like fierceness,” you tell him, too confused to respond in a way that has anything to do with what you just witnessed. “When Nash-Gnash built a display outside your home you didn’t like it at all.”

“Nash-Gnash almost tore my arm off when we were little for a joke,” Blotz said, touching an old scar that was still deep and obvious even with the way his body was softening. In the past he’d always been timid speaking of Nash-Gnash, wary of the chance she might be close enough to hear him even if she wasn’t visible, but now that she’d dissolved away on the same day that you’d ascended he just sounds matter-of-fact about what she’d done to him instead.

“Which was very fierce,” you point out. Blotz is still gazing at the human more raptly then he’s giving you his attention, and you glance at them again yourself. You can’t stop yourself from telling him the truth as you watch them still stomping around the artifacts he’d left them. “Blotz, you know humans live a very long time, and you’re already…” but it’s there that your honesty gives out, because it would be terribly unkind to point out how bits of him have been dripping into the grass as you talk, how he has maybe days left and that wouldn’t be nearly enough time to court a human in. 

Blotz can be a little bit honest sometimes, and a little bit kind, and sometimes even a tiny bit clever, but he isn’t any of those things enough to ascend. His body will never be firm again. He will never be given a life long enough to live beside a human, even if the human wanted to.

“I know that,” Blotz admits, “and I know everybody thinks that I can never be brave at all, but I wanted to be brave enough to do this _because_ I’ll never be able to again. I just want a chance to watch them. I don’t expect more than that.” His gaze slids shyly away from the human, and you’re glad of it because it’s just in time for him to miss seeing the human catching sight of the orange of him against the green plant. You see, and you don’t miss the disgust on their face when they take in his oozing form.

They don’t scream, though. Blotz’ human is brave as well as fierce.

“You did a wonderful job,” you say quickly, trying to keep Blotz distracted long enough for the human’s attention to move elsewhere so he won’t have to see that expression. “I like how that part glitters in their window light,” you gesture to a bright blue stone set in a loop of yellow metal that almost seems to glow in the light, the first thing that catches your eye far enough from the human for Blotz to be facing well away when he looks at it.

You aren’t expecting the human to have seen you too, and also follow the sweep of your arm. As Blotz rambles away about how he’d found it on a human skeleton in a cave and worried it might be in poor taste, but he _did_ leave the skull behind, you see the human’s eyes go wide and their mouth drop open as they walk over to the artifact. You expect them to try to get the stone out of its loop, you think the yellow metal is kind of ugly and the stone itself the obvious draw of the prize, but instead they slide the whole thing on their arm and hold it up to see the sparkle. Well, there is no accounting for human tastes.

Blotz’ rambling cut off with a choked noise when he sees the human pick up the piece. You know that a human couldn’t possibly understand what it meant to pick something to keep from a monster’s courtship display, that they were implying they accepted a lot more than just a pretty rock, and you hope that Blotz realizes that too. Still, you’re glad that one of the few monsters left that you’ve known almost since the day you emerged from the spawning vat will dissolve back into it knowing how it feels to have someone he’d chosen accept his offer of courtship. Even if it wasn’t real.

But when the human looks back at the two of you with softer eyes, eyes you realize now that they’re in the light are as blue as the stone itself, and offers a wary smile you think that maybe it could lead to something else that is real. A start, however small, to the peace you dream of. The peace that will last forever.

A sign that even one of the short lived monsters could help to change a human’s mind.


End file.
